Solo yo se tu secreto
by Rosy Tachan
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: 8069. YamamotoxMukuro. Muerte de personaje ¿Que pasaría si Mukuro se enterara de algo que no debería saber? Escrito junto con July-sama.


Los personajes del siguiente fic no me pertenecen, yo solo los estoy... tomando prestados...? xD para mi entretenimiento personal. Y claro, el de ustedes.

* * *

8069- Solo yo sé tu secreto

Era una noche lluviosa. Los Vongola estaban reunidos en el cementerio; ese terrible día enterraban a un compañero..., no, a un compañero no, a un gran amigo: Rokudo Mukuro.

A este se lo había encontrado muerto la noche anterior, atravesado por una katana. Algunos no pudieron afrontar su pérdida, entre ellos están Chrome Dokuro, Chikusa Kakimoto y Ken Joshima. La primera fue la única en ir al entierro.

¿Cómo murió Mukuro? Se preguntarán. Bueno, para saberlo debemos retroceder un día. Ese día los Vongola estaban registrando la oficina de Byakuran, ya que, después de derrotarlo y destruir el Tri-ni-set debían estar seguros de que no quedara ningún rastro de él.

-Cualquier cosa importante o sospechosa que encuentren infórmenme, avisare de inmediato a Irie-sama .- Dijo una de las Cervello. Si bien los Vongola no lo tenían mucha confianza que digamos estas tenían acceso a varios escondites ocultos allí.

-Entendido.- Dijo un peli-plateado.

Entonces todos comenzaron a buscar algún artefacto o alguna cosa que conecte a Byakuran. Mientras buscaba –con desgana-, el Guardián de la Niebla encontró una carta. Esta estaba cerrada y no tenía escrito el destinatario. Este la abrió y leyó. La carta decía esto:

_Tsunayoshi-kun: _

_Esta noche, los Millefiore y los Vongola tendrán una reunión, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, te escribo esta carta para advertirte, no debes ir a esa reunión por nada del mundo. Uno de los tuyos está planeando matarte. Al principio yo se lo ordené, pero luego me arrepentí completamente, porque me di cuenta de lo que verdad sentía. Ese no es el tema ahora. Lo que debo decirte es que este aliado tuyo se negó a mi petición de desistir a tu asesinato, por lo cual te tenderá una emboscada cuando se queden solos. Te pido encarecidamente Tsunayoshi-kun, no vayas a la reunión. Ni hagas caso a ninguna amenaza que yo te haga, pues no será cierta. _

_Espero volver a verte..._

_Byakuran. _

El Vongola quedo en shock, ¿Quién en su sano juicio asesinaría al Décimo? Pues, la respuesta a su pregunta estaba en la posdata de la carta.

_P.D: Aquí escribiré el nombre del traidor. Si no quieres saber quién es, no lo leas, pero sacarme esta sensación punzante en mi pecho debo decírtelo. El traidor es Rokudo Mukuro._

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tendría que haber leído ese nombre. Su cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse, sus piernas no respondían, además se sentía mareado. Se apoyó en el escritorio para no caerse.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Mukuro?- Preguntó la Lluvia Vongola.

-No me toques.- Fue su única respuesta. Y salió de la habitación. Sin notar que la vista del castaño seguía fija en su espalda mientras se alejaba.

Esa tarde, Mukuro estuvo solo en un parque cerca de la base Vongola. Completamente solo. No es que no lo estuviera siempre, es solo que la mayoría de las veces estaba con Chrome, pero esta vez ni eso. No la dejó acercarse, le dijo que se sentía enfermo.

Él siguió solo, aunque lloviera a cántaros seguía tumbado ahí, sin hablar, sin mirar su entorno, casi sin respirar. Se precipitó al notar que había otra presencia cerca de él. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Yamamoto, que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó molesto.

-Saber qué es lo que te sucede. ¿Has visto, sentido u oído algo desagradable?- Respondió preocupado.

Mukuro se levantó pesadamente, rechazando la mano que su compañero le había ofrecido para ayudarle.

-¿Tú eras muy cercano a Sawada Tsunayoshi, no es así? – Preguntó.

-S-si...- Respondió tragando saliva. No le gustaba hablar del tema.

-Bien... ¿quieres saber por qué estoy así?-

-Claro que quiero.- Dijo acercándose a él.

-Y-yo..- Dijo hablándole casi al oído al castaño.- Yo lo maté...-

El otro abrió sus ojos como platos y no respondió. Satisfecho, el de cabello azul se apartó, pero no pudo hacerlo pro mucho tiempo ya que el moreno lo abrazó. La Niebla no se apartó, sin saber porqué se quedo entre los brazos de La Lluvia.

-Está bien... no te preocupes... nadie lo sabrá.- Lo último lo dijo con gran decisión.

Ese comentario había leído su mente. Lo que menos quería era que alguien más se enterara de ese secreto. Pero... existía la posibilidad de que alguien más hallara la carta y la leyera. Por lo que nunca sería libre de esa confesión. Lo peor, lo que más le afectaba, era no recordar nada. Solo se acordaba de haber peleado contra Byakuran, y que estuvo cerca de la muerte, después de eso, todo era una cortina blanca. Pensando en eso, y en muchas cosas más le dijo al castaño sujetando su espada:

-Mátame.-

Esta palabra cortó la respiración del Guardián. Lo miró confuso, pero vio en los ojos del otro decisión, sin embargo sus ojos se mostraban algo tristes.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Yamamoto.

-Es la única manera de librarme de esto...- Contestó.

El Guardián de la Lluvia tomó su espada y lentamente desenvainó. Besó los labios de su compañero y lo apuñaló. Este, se aferró a su cuerpo mientras se desangraba. Quería pasar sus últimos minutos junto a él. En el momento justo, cuando Mukuro comenzó a perder fuerza comenzó a llover. Yamamoto pudo ver, a pesar de que lo escondía, que el peli-azul lloraba. Le gustaba tanto, no podía decir cuánto.

Lo besó una vez más y cayó al suelo, sin fuerzas. Antes de cerrar sus ojos puso ver la expresión triste de su amado.

Y así llegamos a la escena del principio, una noche lluviosa, un cementerio y un entierro. La persona que estaba hablando sobre Mukuro antes de que enterraran el ataúd era Chrome, que entre llantos decía lo mucho que quería y apreciaba. Mientras oía estas palabras, La lluvia Vongola cerró sus ojos. Se vio envuelto en un mundo diferente, junto con Mukuro, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿No estabas muerto?- Dijo sorprendido.

-Aún no.- Respondió La Niebla, señalando sus piernas, que ya se habían desvanecido.

Ambos se abrazaron una última vez.

-No quiero que nadie sepa nada.- Dijo cuando su cuerpo se estaba terminando de desvanecer.

-Tranquilo...- Respondió. Se besaron.

Entonces, el moreno abrió sus ojos y vio que el ataúd estaba siendo enterrado. Con tristeza y desconsuelo le dirigió unas últimas palabras a su amado.

-Solo yo... se tu secreto.-

Y terminó de ver algo debajo de la tierra. Todo se había mojado y no se veía nada debajo de ella. La lluvia que caía lentamente le hacía recordar las lágrimas de Mukuro que, a la vez, se mezclaban con las suyas conforme estas caían.

-Solo yo...-

* * *

Bueno, queiro que tengan en cuenta que este es mi primera historia yaoi, ya veran que iré mejorando ;D

Acepto sugerencias y consejos.

Merece un review? =o


End file.
